Xue
by mysticahime
Summary: Hei Nak, apa kau tahu mengapa salju turun? \JiraNaru, fanon. Not yaoi. Oneshot, conflictless/ Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As a fan, I do not take any material profit from it. Just really really for fun and spread my disappointmen about the real story.

.

.

"—Hei Nak, apa kau tahu mengapa salju turun?"

X~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~X

**Xue  
><strong>—salju

**mysticahime****™  
>©2012<strong>

X~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~X

**S**etiap embusan napas keduanya menggantung di udara, membentuk selapis aerosol putih transparan yang lalu membaur secara alami dengan udara. Setiap beberapa detik sekali terulang. Terus dan terus.

Ini hari keempat keduanya berada di sini—di puncak salah satu gunung tertinggi di perbatasan Konoha dan negara kecil yang tak sering disebut namanya dalam sejarah; siapa yang peduli, toh negara itu bukanlah negara yang berisi para _shinobi_. Dan ini hari kedua... mereka berdiam di depan kobaran api guna mempertahankan statistik temperatur normal mereka.

Padahal seharusnya kedatangan Naruto dan Jiraiya kemari adalah untuk menggembleng kemampuan _jinchuriki_ yang kabarnya memiliki _chakra_ terkuat itu, bukannya untuk duduk-duduk santai dengan sekujur tubuh berbalut selimut dan secangkir teh panas di masing-masing tangan.

"Kurasa aku memang tidak ditakdirkan mengejar Sasuke, hei _Sennin_ mesum!"

Jiraiya mendelik mendengar julukan yang ditujukan kepadanyaa, seperti acap kali ia mendengar bocah berambut kuning itu mengucapkannya.

"Sudah dua hari kita menganggur di sini—haaaahhh, aku bosaaaannnn!" Satu kuapan lebar disertai gerutuan masam; Jiraiya sudah hapal yang satu ini. "Oei, apa kau tidak punya suatu jurus untuk menciptakan ruangan yang lebih hangat untuk berlatih—kudengar salah satu katakmu bisa menjadi semacam ruang yang..."

"...setidaknya kita bisa beristirahat," respon Jiraiya dengan tenang. Ya, untuk saat-saat tertentu dia bisa bersikap tenang, terlebih kali ini ia berada di hadapan murid yang akan dibimbingnya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. "Memangnya kau tidak capek terus-menerus mengeluarkan _chakra_, hm? Aku mengerti keinginanmu itu, tapi—"

"Beristirahat hanya membuat ototku menjadi sia-sia, _Sennin_ mesum!" Kini bibir Naruto mencebik. "Ahhh aku bosan bosan bosan!"

Kedua mata yang tepiannya sudah mulai dimakan keriput pertanda umur sudah meninggi itu menyipit akibat tersenyum. Jiraiya tertawa dalam hati, menutupinya dengan gestur meneguk perlahan teh hangat dari cangkirnya.

Ketika Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam (karena merasa merayu gurunya untuk cepat-cepat mengadakan latihan sepertinya tidak akan berhasil), barulah Jiraiya meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Hei Nak, apa kau tahu mengapa salju turun?" tanyanya seraya meraih ranting-ranting yang tersebar di dekatnya, melemparkannya ke dalam api sehingga lidah-lidah jingga itu kian membara.

"Kau membicarakan salju?" Kedua mata safir itu menyipit. "Aku tidak melihat salju di sini."

"Apa aku harus selalu membicarakan hal yang ada di sini?"

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

Naruto terdiam, melipat kedua tangannya seperti biasa bila sedang berpikir keras. Kedua matanya kini benar-benar tinggal segaris.

"Salju turun karena... dingin...?" duganya ragu. Oke, ia tak mendapat gambaran apa pun mengenai pertanyaan dari gurunya. Jiraiya terkadang memang misterius dan bisa ditebak. Entah dia ingin Naruto memikirkan sebuah analogi, entah dia hanya ingin mengisengi sang putra Hokage.

"Tentu saja salju tidak akan turun saat musim panas," tawa Jiraiya. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bertanya hal yang semua orang sudah tahu. Tapi... pernahkah kau berpikir mengapa salju turun, Naruto?"

Satu gelengan lambat, "Tidak."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Eeenngg—ya!"

Kekehan pelan. "Dan kalau kau tidak tahu, kau tidak mau bertanya? Apakah itu sifat seorang _shinobi_ yang baik?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Heee, kupikir aku tidak boleh bertanya balik bila ditanya."

"Aku tidak melarangmu," jawab Jiraiya santai. "Tanyakan saja apa yang tidak kau ketahui; aku kan gurumu."

"Baiklah..." Naruto mengembuskan uap putih ke udara. "Jadi... mengapa salju turun, _Sennin_ mesum?"

Tawa Jiraiya benar-benar meledak—untuk sesaat Naruto hanya bisa memelototinya dengan kesal. Katanya boleh bertanya? Kenapa sekarang ketika ia bertanya malah ditertawai?

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dari balik selimut tebal. "Kau bilang aku boleh—"

"Aku tidak menertawai pertanyaanmu," sela Jiraiya, susah-payah menghentikan tawanya. Usahanya tidak berhasil karena gelak tertahan masih tersendat di sana. "Hanya saja... kelugasanmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang—"

"Jawab saja: mengapa salju turun?"

Saat itu keduanya sedang duduk di luar tenda dengan tubuh terbalut lembaran tebal selimut hangat. Berada di dalam dan di luar tenda sama saja dinginnya, jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak bermalas-malasan begitu saja di dalam. Langit begitu bersih, berwarna kelabu pucat akibat minimnya pancaran torsi galaksi. Udara berbau hutan pinus—agaknya aroma dingin itu terbawa hembusan angin dari lembah pinus di bawah sana.

Jiraiya menengadah dan memandangi satu titik jauh di luar batas cakrawala sana. "Salju turun karena... kompensasi."

"Kompensasi?" Kerutan timbul pada kulit kening Naruto yang terbakar matahari selama bertahun-tahun. "Kompensasi dari apa? Memangnya ada timbal-balik begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Kini tatapan sang guru beralih pada anak didiknya. "Kau tahu, saat musim panas, siklus air jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Air menguap dan daratan meranggas—

—lalu semuanya kembali saat musim dingin."

"Bukan saat musim gugur?"

"Musim gugur itu saat-saat merontokkan apa yang sudah ditumbuhkan saat musim semi, bukan? Dan musim semi adalah waktu untuk menyemaikan apa yang sudah menguning dan mati saat musim gugur..."

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam, berusaha meresapi kata-kata guru besarnya sepatah demi sepatah.

"Dunia itu adil, Nak—segala sesuatunya akan memiliki timbal balik. Apa yang sudah menguap di musim panas akan kembali ditimbun saat musim dingin. Itulah fungsi salju—"

"—mengembalikan apa yang sudah hilang?" tebak Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Ketika melihat Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya, cengiran muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti," ujar Jiraiya ringan. "Oleh karena itu, jangan terburu-buru—segalanya memiliki waktu tersendiri. Apa yang sudah hilang akan kembali bila saatnya tiba; yah, minus kematian dan segala sesuatu yang sudah dihancurkan—orang yang mati tidak akan hidup lagi, hutan yang terbakar tidak akan tumbuh lagi."

"...Sasuke juga?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang pemuda, bersamaan dengan tatapan mata birunya yang kian nanar. "Kalau segala yang hilang akan kembali... apa itu berlaku untuk Sasuke juga?"

Rambut putih panjang itu bergoyang ketika sang empunya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Periode itu akan segera datang. Salju akan turun, salju _pasti_ turun."

Selama beberapa saat keduanya hanya terdiam, menyisakan desau angin bermain-main dengan ujung rambut mereka yang terpapar udara luar. Membiarkan dingin merayapi kulit wajah mereka hingga terasa kaku.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai," kata Jiraiya kemudian. "Salju pun harus bersabar sebelum turun. Ia harus berkumpul dan mengkristal pada suhu yang sangat rendah."

Ekspresi Naruto yang biasanya kembali, wajah yang tak mengenal rasa lelah. "Ehhh? Jadi tadi itu pelajaran? Kok seperti humm filosofi ya? Ah! Kau mencekokiku dengan teori aneh-aneh lagi, _Sennin_ mesum!"

"Ha, padahal kupikir kau jadi lebih bijaksana, Naruto." Ucapan yang main-main, tentu saja. Jiraiya tahu bahwa muridnya yang satu ini telah mengerti apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Karena Naruto adalah anak yang ajaib.

"Mana mungkin aku jadi bijaksana hanya dengan mendengar ceramah dari orang yang hobinya mengintip pemandian wanita?"

"Heeeiii, sudahlah. Yang penting tadi kau tergugah, kan? Ayo cepat ambilkan minumanku!"

"Hee? Bukannya sake-mu ditinggalkan semua di Konoha?"

"Apa? Kalau begitu kau harus turun gunung dan membelikan berbotol-botol sake sebagai upeti pelajaran tadi!"

"Huh?"

"Itu latihanmu hari ini—cepat!"

"Iyaaaaa."

Sosok berpakaian oranye itu segera menghilang dari pandangan Jiraiya. Pria berambut putih panjang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Haha, padahal aku masih menyimpan sebotol kecil di sini..." kekehnya sambil menuangkan minuman beralkohol pada cawan kecil, lalu meneguknya.

**-FIN-**

**ABA:** aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat menuliskan cerita ini, hanya saja sepertinya menarik bila menuliskan hari-hari latihan Naruto dan Jiraiya setelah volume 27. _Fanon_, tentu saja, karena di _canon_-nya tidak ada salju di Konoha. Mungkin terasa sedikit membosankan akibat tidak adanya konflik yang berarti dalam cerita, aku hanya ingin menggambarkan sosok Jiraiya yang bijaksana di sini. Senangnya karena mengetahui bahwa aku bisa (mencoba) melewati batas zona nyamanku. Kuharap karakter Naruto dan Jiraiya tidak OOC karena aku terbiasa menulis mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura. Akhir kata, terima kasih karena mau membaca. :)

**Me ke aloha,  
>mysticahime<strong>**  
>08042012, 02.15<strong>


End file.
